Childish to child 2
by therandomer5000
Summary: *Sequel to Childish to child* The Shredder has found the technology that turned Mikey into a child last time and he intends to use it to his advantage. R&R xx


**Here's the sequel to "Childish to child" enjoy xx**

* * *

**Childish to child 2**

It had been a month since Mikey had been turned back from being a child, he still cringed at night when he remembered some of the things he did but it had changed his life for the better. He was much closer to his brothers and he didn't want to be difficult for them like he used to. It had also helped him get over his fathers death, yes he still missed him and was sad when he thought about some of the memories where he had been difficult but he knew he still had his brothers. In fact sometimes Mikey felt like Leo was a kind of father to him.

His brothers had changed too, they were much more relaxed and were now twice as protective of him than they used to be. They liked to fool around with Mikey more now but they always stopped when they felt that things had gotten too childish. Michelangelo wanted to show them that there was nothing wrong with being a little childish occasionally but the older turtles never listened.

Michelangelo was sitting at the table chewing on a slice of pizza, his brothers had went out on patrol. He wasn't allowed out on patrol yet because the others felt that Shredder was still out to get him but if they didn't see any sign of him tonight then they would let him go out tomorrow so Mikey was waiting anxiously for them to come home with good news. He always stayed up until he heard his brothers come home then he would rush to bed and pretend that he had been sleeping the whole time but tonight he refused to even go upstairs.

His eyes were starting to droop and his head sank down until it was on the table next to the pizza, the slice fell out of his hand and the kitchen was filled with his light snoring as he fell into a dream about eating pizza on patrol with his brothers.

The three older turtles walked into the lair tiredly, it had been a good but boring patrol. There had been no action whatsoever but that meant that Mikey would be allowed to go out with them tomorrow.

Leo headed for Mikey's room to check on him, Don went to his lab and Raph went to his room. Donnie clearly had something to do before bed but Leo would force him to bed after he checked on Michelangelo.

''hey Mikey?'' Leo whispered as he entered the dark room. He thought Mikey would want to know the good news but there was no reply, Leo picked his way over to the bed, trying not to stand on the various things that covered the floor. He eventually got to the bed to see it empty and untouched. Leo rushed out of the room as Donnie came past.

''Leo?'' He asked startled

''Have you seen Mikey?'' Leo asked hurriedly,

''You mean he's not in bed?'' Donnie asked with wide eyes, ''Do you think the Shredder found the new lair and took Mikey?''

''What's wrong guys? what about Mikey?'' Raph asked as he strolled out of his room,

''He's not in his room'' Leo answered, ''And the lair looks too clean so I don't think the Shredder found him''

''Well where is he?'' Raph asked worriedly,

''I don't know'' Leo frowned, ''Donnie you check the bathrooms and dojo, Raph you check upstairs and I'll check the kitchen and anywhere Mikey can fit. Shout if you find him''

''Ok'' Donnie rushed away and so did Raph, Leo ran to the kitchen. He could hear his brothers rushing around in worry as he entered the kitchen, he laughed with relief. He stepped out the kitchen and moved away from it so that when he called his brothers Mikey wouldn't be woken up.

''GUYS! I FOUND HIM! COME SEE'' Leo yelled with a grin, Raph and Don ran to him and Leo lead them to the kitchen. All three turtles chuckled at the sight. Michelangelo was sprawled across the table top with a slice of pizza next to his hand, there was a pizza box next to him with half a pizza in it. Mike's mouth hung open slightly as soft snores filled the air. He actually looked kinda cute, not that the brothers would admit it but Donnie did aww quietly.

''Well.. he's ok so I think I'm going to bed. Night guys'' Don grinned as he left the kitchen,

''Night Don'' Leo smiled,

''I'm going too,'' Raph smiled as he left, Leo nodded at him before sighing.

''Come on little brother, I think it's time you went to bed. You'll wake up stiff and sore if you stay there'' Leo laughed as he gently picked his sleeping brother up and carried him to his room. He lay him in his bed and covered him in his orange blanket, Leo kissed Mikey on the forehead before going to his own room. He fell asleep knowing that each of his brothers were safe and hearing their relaxed breathing was better than any lullaby.

...

Mikey woke up that morning feeling groggy, He blinked tiredly as he looked around his room trying to remember how he got there. He yawned and realised that he didn't clean his teeth, he frowned as he went into the bathroom and brushed the old pizza taste out of his mouth before heading downstairs into the kitchen. His brothers were sitting at the table with their breakfasts and Mikey's stuff was laid out ready for him.

''Morning kid'' Raph nodded,

''Hey guys'' Mikey smiled as he sat down,

''Sleep alright?'' Donnie asked without looking up from the paper he was reading.

''Yeah but.. I don't remember going to bed'' Mikey frowned, his brothers smirked at him, ''What?''

''You fell asleep at the table last night with a pizza, I had to take you to bed and clean up the mess'' Leo smirked as he chuckled slightly,

''Oh..'' Mikey blushed, ''Sorry''

''It's fine'' Leo sipped his tea.

''So.. How was patrol last night? did ya run into old Shred-head?'' Mikey asked worriedly, his brothers laughed at him.

''It was all quiet Mikey'' Donnie grinned, ''No sign of Shredder, the foot or purple dragons in fact it was kinda boring''

''So does that mean?'' Mikey asked as he looked at Leo with puppy-dog eyes, ''You know.. '' Raph winked at Mikey before turning to Leo, Don looked up from his paper to look at Leo with a smile.

''Yes Mikey, you can start coming on patrol with us again'' Leo laughed,

''YESSS!'' Mikey grinned as he punched the air, ''Thanks guys!''

''Great, now we gotta deal with your terrible jokes'' Raph joked, Mikey mock glared at him.

''Mike, are you gonna eat that cereal or wait for it to disintegrate?'' Donnie asked as he turned back to his paper.

''Oh right yeah.. forgot about that'' Mikey laughed as he scooped a spoonful of soggy Shreddies and shoved it into his mouth.

Each brother finished their breakfast and went their separate ways, Mikey spent the whole day being excited about patrol.

...

Night came slowly for the turtles but when it did come Mikey couldn't contain his excitement, he ran around singing random tunes until his older brothers were ready.

''Come on kid, It's time ta go'' Raph chuckled as Mikey skidded to a halt in front of him,

''BOOYAKASHA!'' Mikey grinned as he punched the air, he followed his older brothers out of the sewers and to the rooftops above.

They ran along them quietly, Mikey couldn't stop grinning as he took the lead. He jumped over an alley but something shiny caught his eye, He backfliped into the alley while ignoring his brothers confused shouts. He landed gracefully and looked at the dumpster, he slowly edged towards it. He noticed it was a blade but it was attached to something.

''Mikey? what are you doing?'' Leo asked as he and the other two jumped into the alley and stood next to the youngest.

''There's something shiny over there'' Mikey whispered, he felt uneasy. The others felt the same.

''Stay here.. I'll see'' Leo Edged forward with his swords drawn, Don and Raph followed quickly while Mikey stayed where he was.

The three older turtles were almost their when a familiar laugh came from the blade. The Shredder stood up and grinned at the turtles, Mikey looked at the contraption in his hands with wide eyes. he pressed a button and Mikey screamed in terror as it hit his older brothers, they shrunk until the beam stopped. Shredder had turned them into toddlers.

''Now I can take you all'' He laughed, Mikey ran up to his brothers and knelt to their level. All three began to cry, Mikey picked them up and backed away from the Shredder. He dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared down the nearest Manhole.

...

Mikey ran through the sewer pipes, his brothers cries echoed around him. he eventually got to the lair and dumped the small six-year olds on the couch, He stared at them in worry as they kept crying.

''Oh my god... My brothers.. are.. CHILDREN! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER ALL THREE OF THEM!?'' He yelled, This just made the young turtles cry even harder. Mikey fell to his knees in front of them and began to cry with them. ''i'm so screwed! The guys thought they had it hard when I was turned into a kid.. at least they had each other!'' Mikey frowned as he stopped crying, he had to stop his brothers from crying so he sat on the couch and lifted them all onto his lap.

''M-Mikey'' Leo sobbed, ''Wh-What happened?''

''Wha-?'' Mikey gasped, ''You.. you remember being eighteen?''

''Yeah of course we do'' Raph frowned, they all had higher voices than usual.

''Mikey.. We need to be turned back! If we stay this way for too long we'll end up acting like our age.. We've already got the emotion thing going on'' Donnie pouted with tearful eyes.

''But.. I don't even know how this happened..'' Mikey gulped, ''How did Shred-head do it?''

''I don't know.. look in my lab'' Don nodded, Mikey pushed them off and ran into the lab. He knocked the machine off again.

''AW FU-'' Mikey groaned as a flash of light hit him and he turned into a nine-year old again. This time was different though, he still remembered when he was sixteen because Don had done some modifications on it.

''MIKEY? MIKEY!'' Mikey groaned as his now baby brothers began to cry, he ran back to them and they stared at him in anger.

''HOW'D YOU MANAGE THAT?'' Donnie asked annoyed.

''I didn't mean it!'' Mikey snapped back, ''It was an accident.. don't worry.. I'll fix it''

''How? We don't have the thing that fixed you last time'' Donnie frowned,

''Why not?''

''I threw it away'' Don replied.

''SERIOUSLY! YOU THREW THAT ONE AWAY? WHY DIDN'T YOU THROW THE CHILD TURNER ONE AWAY? THEN I WOULDN'T BE STUCK LIKE THIS!'' Mikey yelled in a high-pitched voice. Donnie blushed as he cried again, Leo and Raph tried to comfort him. ''Sorry Donnie''

''I-It's ok'' Donnie sniffed pitifully, Mikey groaned.

''How is a nine-year old supposed to look after three six-year olds?'' He asked tiredly, ''I couldn't even do it if I were sixteen''

''We'll work together'' Leo nodded firmly,

''No we won't, lil Leo'' Mikey smirked, ''I can't let three six-year olds do stuff.. Strictly speaking I shouldn't either but.. I'm the oldest now''

''What are ya gonna do?'' Raph asked suspiciously.

''I'm gonna go topside to find Shredder.. and hopefully find the machine that turns you back'' Mikey nodded with a huge proud grin.

''NO! YOU CAN'T!'' Leo yelped, the three kids began to cry... again. Mikey frowned angrily at them before sighing.

''You guys wanna come huh?'' Mikey asked with a bored frown, The little turtles nodded as they sniffed.

''We havta come to protect you'' Raph sniffed,

''I think it'll be me protecting you'' Mikey smirked as he led the younger ones out of the sewers.

...

Mikey searched the rooftops thoroughly until sunrise. His now little brothers were getting tired and were finding it hard to keep up, Mikey kept his eyes on them. He was beginning to lose hope when suddenly Shredder jumped out of the shadows.

''I believe you are looking for me..?'' Shredder stared at Mikey before bursting into loud echoing laughter, Mikey frowned at him and blushed. ''Y-You are a child again? th-this is j-just too easy!'' Shredder laughed hysterically, Mikey noticed the contraption on Shredders belt as the one that turned his brothers into what they were now and hoped it would turn him back too.

''So... what's that?'' Mikey asked worriedly as he pointed to the contraption.

''Come with me and I will show you'' Shredder grinned, Mikey looked at him but wilted. He had no choice! He couldn't look after three six-year olds while he was only nine, not even Leo could do that! So Mikey nodded and followed his enemy, He held hands with Leo and Donnie and Raph was on his shell.

''Sshh guys... It's ok'' Mikey mumbled to his little older brothers. ''Hey Shredder..'' Mikey paused, he had never known what the cause of his father's death was but he always thought it had something to do with the Shredder and now was better than ever to ask, ''Did you kill my dad?''

Shredder stopped in his tracks and turned to face the small turtle with smaller turtles hanging off of him.

''No.. The rat is dead?'' Shredder asked in sad surprise, ''Shame.. I always thought I'd be the one to kill him'' Mikey frowned at the answer and his brothers kicked him for asking.

Shredder was getting closer to his secret hide out and could tell that the four small turtles were tired, he could also tell that they were forgetting their years of training and would soon only remember up to the age they were now. He didn't want that to happen.

''Where's daddy.. Who're you?'' Shredder groaned and turned to face Michelangelo,

''What?'' He asked tiredly,

''Who're you?'' He realised that the turtles didn't remember much anymore and it annoyed him.

''I am your father now stop asking questions!'' He snapped,

''You're not daddy'' Mikey frowned, ''Daddy would save us and protect us.. you're leading us to a bad place''

''No I am not'' Shredder growled, ''Quiet! You loathsome creature''

''Fine'' Mikey huffed. Shredder looked up to find himself surrounded by kraang bots, they seemed to not notice him as they tried to close in on the little turtles.

''The ones known as the turtles are in the place called here'' One of the bots said

''Help'' Mikey whimpered as his brothers cried. Shredder stared into the watery blue eyes for a moment, He felt his heart jump into his throat.. What was this emotion he was feeling? Was he feeling sorry for the things? Shredder felt sick as he thought about the possibility that he cared for the small kids.

''Stay away'' He eventually growled, the kraang said nothing as they pulled their guns out and shot at the little turtles. Shredder watched as Mikey burst into tears, he felt anger consume him and he couldn't control it. He yelled angrily as he ripped each kraang bot apart. He stood there panting for a moment, then he realised that Michelangelo was hugging him.

''Thank you'' Mike mumbled. Shredder swallowed his emotions and picked the teary turtle up and carried him to the hideout.

...

When Shredder arrived with the four smaller turtles he had to prize the three youngest ones off of Michelangelo and placed them in a large, wide plastic tube and flicked a switch. The three turtles shot up into their eighteen year old selves, They looked around groggily and all three gasped at the same time when they saw the sight in front of them. Their baby brother was holding hands with Shredder and smiling at them.

''MIKEY!'' Raph yelled as he punched the tube wall, Mikey ran up to the wall and placed his little hands on it. Leo, Raph and Donnie knelt to face him,

''You ok little brother?'' leo asked worriedly, Mikey nodded,

''Get out of here buddy'' Donnie said sadly, ''Get out while you still can'' Mikey frowned at them before moving next to Shredder.

''Thanks mister, can me and my bros go home now?'' Mikey asked, Shredder bit his lip and shook his head.

''No... You are my prisoner'' Shredder growled, He closed his eyes but then he heard a slight sniveling, He opened his eyes and looked down at the child. Mikey's blue eyes were full of tears and Shredder couldn't look away.

''B-but you helped u-us'' Mikey sobbed,

''I know.. I needed you safe...'' Shredder said quietly. he walked up to the wall and punched it. ''DAMN YOU KID! ONLY MY KARAI EVER HAD THAT POWER ON ME!'' He roared.

''Wow.. Shredder really does have a heart'' Donnie said surprised. Shredder growled loudly before picking Mikey up roughly, the older turtles shouted at him as he threw Mikey into a smaller plastic tube and flicked a switch. Michelangelo was back to his sixteen year old self.

''Hey Shred-head'' Mike yawned, ''What you been up to?''

''NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!'' Shredder hissed. Mikey grinned at his brothers.

''so.. You gonna let us out or not?'' Mikey asked with a small smile. Shredder stood face to face with Mikey,

''You will never leave this place'' he growled quietly. Mikey smiled,

''We're not afraid of you Shredder, You just don't scare us.. now, why don't you be a good little bad guy and go make us something to eat?'' Mikey asked with a sly grin.

''SHUT UP!'' Shredder yelled angrily

''Tell me, did you like me as a kid?'' Mike asked Shredder froze, ''Was I cute?''

''Get out'' Shredder muttered,

''What?''

''GET OUT! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE SOME OTHER DAY NOW GET OUT!'' Shredder yelled as he punched two buttons. Mikey and his brothers walked out of their prisons and left Shredder to himself.

''Should we have killed him?'' Raph asked confused.

''No.. let's... let's just go home'' Leo muttered dazed.

...

The turtles arrived home and sat on the couch together. They were quiet for a while and Mikey was feeling uncomfortable.

''What happened?'' Don asked as he looked at Mikey.

''I Don't know.. I guess.. he musta liked me as a kid'' Mikey shrugged, the brothers sat in shocked silence for a moment before they all started to laugh.

''Th-That was so.. so... WEIRD!'' Raph laughed, they all nodded in agreement. They eventually calmed down and Mikey suddenly felt sad and worried.

''Does this mean I can't go out on patrol any more?'' He asked,

''No Mikey.. You can come.. you've proven that you can take care of yourself if the situation calls for it'' Leo grinned, ''Well done'' Mikey grinned excitedly at his brothers before hugging them, he ran into the kitchen and put four pizzas in the oven.

The spent the night celebrating and eating pizza, Mikey had never felt happier as he and his brothers laughed and joked together.

Shredder never forgot that day that he showed weakness, he works every night on controlling his emotions and never showing his soft side for children.

The turtles learned that even the worst of people have a soft side and it did them good to know what their sworn enemy's was!

* * *

**DONE! Please Review xx**


End file.
